Discovering Love
by serenity-uploaded
Summary: To Discover being in love may be beautiful but, but sometimes being late is too late.....& add to that the fact that you have never been too courteous to the person may be detrimental!Yaoi sasunarusasu, nejinaru,other het pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**Warnings**-Yaoi, Sasunaru/Narusasu, ___naru and het pairings.

**Disclaimer**-If I owned Naruto, It would have been over by now but since it is still going strong -not mine

Apologies if I have used the Japanese suffixes wrong, If there is a mistake , do point it out Thanks....Enjoy.

* * *

When Naruto was twelve, Sasuke did not exist for him; they studied in the same academy but different sections. Sasuke being the bright spark was of course in the toppers section. But it all changed when Iruka sensei decided to take the ruins of Naruto's studies in his own hands.

Needless to say at the end of the year Naruto found himself actually enjoying studies and shocking people with great grades.....And next year Sasuke found a new classmate- And this was the start of a story. Alas, it seemed that they were meant to hate each other. It was the case of 'Hatred at first sight' atleast for Naruto it was......

For Naruto, The best thing about being in the whiz section was being classmates with Haruno Sakura, the most beautiful girl in his eyes, from her reddish pink hair to her inhuman strength everything was the best thing to have happened to him. When Naruto; after sweating his ass off finally managed to enter the whiz section he dreamed of dating her, being her hero....but alas on the first day of the school itself he was unceremoniously dumped for none other than : in Sakura's words "Prince Charming" aka Uchiha Sasuke.

**_"Sakura-chan hi! I am Naruto Uzu..."_**

**_"Whatever, get side you are blocking my view of Sasuke-kun"_**

**_"Eh...who?"_**

**_"You don't know Sasuke-kun ?"_**

**_"Who, Mr Rooster Head ?"_**

**_"How dare you talk about Sasuke-kun like that? I am gonna teach you some manners, Naruto! " _**

**_"Gah...Sakura-chan tha hurts" _**After being first hand witness to her strength he started to love her more.

The primal reason for rivalry was: Sakura for Naruto and a dobe presence for Sasuke. Everything was an intense completion for both of them, sometimes involving blood and gore. Every argument ending with punches and kicks was normal.

**_"I am going to kill you you bastard!"  
"Let me see you try, dobe"_**

.

.

.

.

.

**_"How dare you say that I am uncouth"_**

**_"Coz that's the word that describes you best,dobe."_**

.

.

.

.

The martial art classes were hell, especially with kakashi sensei's habit going off in the middle of training, returning only to finding Naruto and Sasuke almost managing to kill each other.

But as they say "After a good fight admiration sprouts" and with time the rivalry had mellowed down to trivial things like

**_"See Teme I beat you in cycling"_**

**_"Dobe that was slow cycling and you reached the finish line first"_**

**_"Wha..."_**

.

.

.

.

.

**_"Hah,I beat you in creative arts"_**

**_"Hn, by drawing an almost-nude girl in Jiraya's art class"_**

**_"So What, you are just jealous Teme"_**

**_"Jealous of what, Porn?"_**

.

.

.

.

**_"What don't have anything to say after losing for the third time, dobe."_**

**_"Che I don't like physics."_**

**_"How is physics important in a dart game, Naruto."_**

**_"Che...Whatever"_**

It was more than just a cold October night, It was his 24th birthday, and already past nine o'clock, his friends Sakura-chan, Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba, Hinata, Lee, TenTen, were waiting for him at The ramen stand with his birthday cake....Ayame neechan, Oyaji, Iruka sensei were probably getting worried over him....and he was here sitting in a stupid park in the shadows of a big statue which looked like a native version of Mt. Rushmore.

Sasuke and him had been seeing each other a lot less lately. All of them from the academy had a custom of gathering together once a month and this month since it was Naruto's b'day it was his party. But the bastard had to ruin it too.

.

.[flashback starting when naruto was waiting for sasuke at ichiraku with his friends]]

.

**_"Che Sasuke why don't you ever answer my phone at the first time"_**

**_"What is it Naruto?.. I am busy"_**

**_"Wha do you mean by busy, cut the crap and drag your busy ass over to ichiraku this instant , we planned this two weeks ago damn it Its always---- I am busy....I have work.....I gotta a meeting ......we haven't met in like two months ...You came here now or...Errr hello you there" but all Naruto could gather was the dial tone."I am gonna kill that bastard"_**

**_"Calm down Naruto. He is a busy man"_**

**_"but Sakura-chan its eight(o'clock) on Saturday night and we pre-planned this, look everyone is here but the bastard doesn't even remember what day is it." Naruto sulked._**

**_"Naruto it's your special day don't go all gloomy on us he might just come by ...."_**

**_"I am going to get him now."_**

**_"It's not a good Idea Naruto....you know how much he loves to work...he ...."But Naruto was already out the door leaving the candles on his birthday cake flickering in the cold of night._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**[when naruto reached sasuke's office]**_  
_**

**_.  
_**

**_"I presume you double checked your facts Little brother....I don't want some silly errors marring the proposals success" Itachi said flipping through the files._**

**_"This is unarguably the best time to get on with the next stage of the marketing campaign no disturbances from the rival companies for the next few months, my guarantee."_**

**_"Sir, Please sir you can't enter like this"_**

**_"Teme"_**

**_"Naruto? Wh.."_**

**_"You are coming with me now!"_**

**_"Oh, disturbances on home ground itself, che not like I didn't expect them" Itachi commented snidely._**

**_Sasuke swallowed blood. Grabbing hold of Naruto he dragged him out of the conference room.  
_**

**_"WHAT THE HELL NARUTO?"_**

**_"Err hey sorry I guess I got a bit carried away I'll wait okay you finish your meeting, then we can go to Ichiraku! You can't even begin to imagine what you..."_**

**_"Shut up now and get out I am not going anywhere....... you ruined my meeting Dobe"_**

**_"But Sasuke... how was I to know you didn't tell me anything on the phone in fact you didn't receive any of my phone calls before!_**

**_"Coz I didn't want to, you always disturb me, ruin my meetings, try to distract me, babble nonsense that I care shit about....tch.. you are still the obnoxious idiot"_**

**_"Oh, so you are not coming, ne?"_**

**_"You still didn't get it...No, I am not going anywhere near to that shabby excuse for a restaurant to another of those lame drinking binges you like to call Get-Togethers....now Out"_**

**_"Shabby, watch what you are talking Uchiha, Ichiraku is"_**

**_"It is nothing but a low class food joint which serves pathetic bloody Ramen"_**

**_"Teme, don't spout crap about ramen"_**

**_"Why, is it because you like that shit so much? For the record I hate it and also going to all those stupid parties, now out and I don't want you entering this office ever again."_**

**_"I won't!"_**

**_"Good."_**

.[flashback end]

.

.

.

Now sulking in the park he thought, he had informed Sasuke weeks before and still....Apart from these gatherings Naruto made a point of meeting Sasuke more frequently as & when he could get Sasuke out of his office. It had been fine for the first year after graduating from business school but now..............the last he met Sasuke alone was six months back and the last gathering Sasuke had come to, with Naruto's pleading of course was three months ago. He was kind of afraid that Sasuke was doing this on purpose after all **this would not be the first time him doing so.**

"Teme, why do you affect me so much?" Naruto tossed the question to the heavens.

'Coz, he is the one you love' his conscious supplied.

Sighing he looked down from the sky to see one of the most precious sights he would never forget.

His friends were right there, tucked in their winter garments, making their way into the park with Hinata holding his birthday cake, the candles casting a delicate glow on her face, the ramen aroma mingling with the winter winds and with Sakura-chan pounding a fist on his head muttering "Idiot". It was all so beautiful. His friends had waited at Ichiraku for him but when he didn't come back from Sasuke's they had come to the park.

So Today he would cut the cake under the stars, ask his wish directly to the heavens, eat ramen with the people who mattered to him....

It was so much more than he could ask for but it would have been complete if it had been for a certain best friend, whom nobody mentioned for the rest of the night.

The next day it was way past after noon when he came back to his house, courtesy Iruka-sensei who insisted that he stayed over for breakfast.

"Naruto-san"

"Hello Mrs. Nowel, looking as Beautiful as Ever, hope you had a good morning" Naruto courteously greeted his kind neighbour.

"Oh, Thank you, Umm.." The lady cutely blushed before continuing "You had a parcel last night...but ummm you have to come and pick it up, its big."

"Oh, Of course....."

When Naruto opened the box in the confines of his house it had a big bouquet of red roses and underneath were around a hundred boxes of instant ramen.

The first thought which was more of a prayer that his mind conjured was that the card would say it was from Sasuke.....With unbridled anticipation Naruto opened the card to find------------

* * *

So who is the mysterious card sender? Is it sasuke or ....?

Review for a faster next chapter !


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto or its universe.

Chapter dedication : Aidan Artimis sorry for the cliff hanger last time !.

Jordandear for giving the story first review

Enjoy guys.** And I'll make sure that nor Naruto nor Sasuke are weepy uke here, I like how strong their charachters are in the series and I will try my best to keep them in charachter.**

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki, is simple guy. There were few things he admired more than his life- His guardian Sarutobi, His sensei- Iruka, Ichiracku, Ichirakus owner (Teuchi)and his daughter(Ayame).

Being an orphan he had painted his own family, which consisted of a Grandpa Sarutobi, a Big Brother Iruka , Ayame as his elder sis , He looked upon Teuchi as an uncle who owned what was like his **second home**- Ichiraku.

Ichiraku was the palce he ate at, the place he often worked part time, the place he got treated by Iruka sensei.....His **_SPECIAL PLACE_**.

And last night on his birthday when his friends waited for him at Ichirakus, his best friend was busy insulting it. But nope Naruto doesn't hold grudges, he still wishes that last gift is from Sasuke, an acknowledgement that he remembers, that he cares......

So when Naruto opened the box in the confines of his house which revealed a big bouquet of red roses and underneath were around a hundred boxes of instant ramen.

The first thought which was more of a prayer that his mind conjured was that the card would say it was from Sasuke.....With unbridled anticipation Naruto opened the card to find------------

A Handwritten note

**You Always Asked Me Not To Believe In Fate, I Refused**

**You Always Said We Shape Our Own Destiny, I Denied**

**How Could I Believe You When You Yourself Single Handedly Changed Mine**

**You For Me Became Someone To Look Forward To Everyday,**

**You Gave Me Something To Hope For,**

** You Taught Me Something Which Makes Reality Better Than Dreams**

** You Shaped My Destiny And I Can't Think Of Something Lesser Than Fate Which Made Me Lucky Enough To Have Known You**

**Happy Birthday Naruto**

**-Yours,**

** Neji.**

* * *

Naruto collapsed on the couch. A smile slowly blossomed on the tired face "Neji ..."he sighed.

Naruto had met Neji after Sasuke had refused to share a room with him at the business school they had gone to. The "Hashidara Business School" was one of the oldest and most prestigious business school of the country, having secured admission to the same school as Sasuke Naruto had been happy to think that he would be spending more time with the teme. But!

[conversation when Naruto came to know he had to book a room before arriving at Hashidara]

**_"I am sharing room with Shikammaru." Kiba stated "and you Naruto, you did book a room right"_**

**_"Already ? But I thought that was after we came at Hashidara."_**

**_"Rooms were booked 15 days ago Naruto....."_**

**_"Oh man...Wait Sasuke you booked your room" Naruto asked hopefully._**

**_"Yes " Sasuke stated bored._**

**_"Oh man good for me, so I am sharing it with you, right?" _**

**_"Che....I am not sharing my room with you. " Sasuke replied nonchalantly._**

**_"But why not? Teme don't tell me you got yourself a roommate already."_**

**_"As a matter of fact I did."_**

**_"Why didn't you tell me ?"_**

**_"Hn"_**

**_"We could have roomed together." Naruto sulked._**

**_"Che as if I would have roomed with you."_**

**_"Wha... Bastard why not?"_**

**_"If I know you all you will be doing is partying......Disturbing me....Partying........and If I get lucky one week before exam maybe I would get the room to study!"_**

**_"Che .....I am not that bad! You always exaggerate Teme" Naruto fumed._**

**_"Naruto I don't want to live amidst piles of ramen cups, so now go find yourself a partner already."_**

[ Naruto's pov]

Lee had a friend in senior year with whom he said I could room with. That's how I met Neji. Our meeting was to say the least weird, if that is the correct word to describe a meeting where I was interviewed and given a printed set of 25 things , which if I did Neji would kick me out of the room. My first thought was to shove that list into his babbling mouth which had sprouted the word **Fate** almost a hundred times in the ten minutes we met. But Like I was given no choice in choosing the roommate, I had to accept them.......It was fate.

Neji didn't particularly like me and may I say the feeling was mutual at least for the first few months.....Then things had changed........

[Normal pov]

The phone brought Naruto out from his reverie.....

"Hello Naruto here" he answered the ring.

"Hello Na....."

"Neji !" Naruto exclaimed.

"Yeah, how are you ?"

"Great, just got back from sensei's house."

"Oh so Naruto you um... got the parcel ?" Neji seemed a bit flustered.

"Yeah...I did.... Thank you...you know for ramen and the bouquet was Beautiful." Naruto blushed a delicate pink dusting his whiskers.

"You once said ....in college that you found roses to be most beautiful, b'coz yet being so complicated they are so alluring." Neji replied in a low voice.

"You remember...." The blush seemed to grow darker.

"Yeah I........Naruto, I will be coming to konoha, two weeks later."

"Really, that's great it's been what ages since I saw you."

"Actually just two months."

"So what, I missed you."

"Not more than I did."

"Uh...."Oh the blush was flaming now..

"I mean it gets boring without your constant chatter, right?" Neji conceded.

"Hey, well don't tell me you don't like it"

"I do....."

"Of course you do." Naruto murmured more to himself.

Neji chuckeld the awkwardness was out the window now

"You read the letter" He asked more confident.

"Yeah I did..... never thought I taught you something Neji." Naruto asked sincerely.

"You did" was the sincere reply.

"Neji....I." The awkwardness was coming back.

"Relax Naruto all I did was write what I felt. It wasn't a question, or hint or any such nonsense Ok!"

"Thnak you Neji." Naruto replied relieved.

"I'll call you later Naruto".

"Alright bye...........hey Neji."

"Yeah."

"I'll wait for you."

"Me too."

Naruto knew Neji liked him, but he also knew whom did he himself cherish. It was always Sasuke for him, but ..... . As shikamaru had not so subtely pointed out last night after finding him in the park IT WAS TIME HE MOVED ON. Neji was a really nice friend and maybe it was time to start seeing Sasuke just as a friend. It would save both of them a lot of trouble, just like Sasuke had said last night.

Sasuke woke up late next morning. The meeting last night had been a success. Itachi had agreed to his proposal and he was to go to Suna today. . His dream project was growing. He couldn't believe Itachi had agreed even after saying **_"you always make a mess of important things Sasuke"_** Sasuke was confused as to what aspect of the project had he messed up but Itachi suddenly declared the meeting over and the proposal found it strange but he had always found his brother odd that way, tough Naruto once pointed out to Sasuke that he never tries to understand his Aniki, to which Sasuke had responded with something along the lines of **_'he is nothing but a devil...an insane player who likes to fuck with peoples brain and there is nothing to understand.'_**

While driving to the airport he tried calling Naruto but his phone was constantly busy. He knew last night he said a bit too much."I'll make it up to him sometime" he murmured before walking into the plane.

**THREE WEEKS LATER**

Sasuke drove out of the airport with a scowl on his face, Saskura had called to tell him about another of those Get-Togethers.

It was always Naruto who called him up to convince him to come to these gatherings....But not this time. Naruto had not called him even once in these three weeks...and even when he tried to call the dobe ....the idiot didn't take one of his calls. He was pissed.....He knew his performance that night was disgusting but, the dobe could atleast talk to him.....

"Naruto" he sighed

When he had asked Sakura**_"Where is Naruto ? "_**

She had not so politely replied **_"Sasuke after you missed his Birthday and practically threw him out of your office, you think he will call you for another Gathering."_**

**_"It was his Birthday?"_**

**_"Yes!"_**

**_"Shit!!!! He didn't tell me, why did no body tell me?"_**

**_"Well we thought you would remember your supposedly best friend's b'day ! Oh but you even forgot your manners that day, You insulted him in front of your entire office staff, Sasuke"_**

**_"Hn"_**

**_"Well try to come to this one atleast Bye."_**

He tried not to think of that night while he manoeuvred his car towards Naruto's house. Impatiently waiting for the door to open, he thought "I probably have to treat him to a month of free ramen before he shuts up with his complaining".

Sasuke rang the doorbell again expecting Naruto to be behind the door to only find a shirtless Hyugaa.

* * *

Well....So how was it? ....I hope I made it less confusing this time.....

SO what is a shirtless Hyugaa doing at Naruto's house, is Naruto so fast . Coming up in the next chappie.

Pretty please Tell me what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- Sorry for the long wait, my excuse the longest chapter, the conversations are an overkill to write, so I hope you'll like it.**

Disclaimer- I do not own naruto or its charachters they belong to its owner cum writer

Chapter Dedication =blueberry-Thank you for you gave 'Seasons' the first review.

* * *

Sasuke rang the doorbell again expecting Naruto to be behind the door to only find a shirtless Hyugaa.

"What the ......What are you here ?" Sasuke spat out, while Neji smirked at the baffled Uchiha.

Uchihas don't like smirks especially when they are not their own..... pushing Neji aside he walked into the house looking around the room.

"He is in the backyard, Uchiha. Now if you'll excuse me I was going for a shower".

Sweat rolled down in delicious drops down his firm muscles, his long dark hair framing his face was bound in a loose ponytail, light coloured pants were a complete mess-covered in dirt and grass stains, a black shirt draped on his arm....

"What the hell have you been doing here?"

"Curious, are we..." he commented lightly followed by a cold "It is none of your business what I do, Sasuke."

"I don't give a fuck what you do, Neji.....But the fact that this is Naruto's house changes that" he replied icily.

"Let me rephrase my words then, it should not be your concern what I or Naruto do Sasuke."

Sasuke snorted "Talk about yourself Hyugaa, it is very well my concern what Naruto does, and you call...."

"No it is not." Naruto said walking into the hall, his clothes covered in mud, one hand wiping his brow and other carrying an edger.

Sasuke turned around to face the voice.

Ignoring what Naruto said, he questioned for the third time in two minutes "What is he doing here?"

Naruto just stood there watching Sasuke. Sasuke stared back eyes searching Naruto's face for what? He didn't know but not that unfamiliar cold stare.

"Why are you here Teme?" Naruto asked averting his eyes, wiping his hands on his pants, making them even messier.

"I'll leave you two alone" he said to Naruto and walked past Sasuke muttering "for now". Naruto started to go in to the backyard, Sasuke followed him soundlessly.

After ten minutes of feeling Sasuke's eyes boring into his back while he tried to prune his roses, Naruto wanted to yell at him to speak, he just sighed and went back to his roses but Sasuke took the scissors from his hand.

"Che, Dobe you are doing it wrong" he said while craftily opening the rose bush.

Naruto's lack of outburst did not surprise Sasuke, he prodded on....

"You always do it wrong. You should begin pruning from the base of the plant." He said

No response...............

"And you prune to open the centre of the plant to light and air circulation, not just practise your slaying skills on a plant Dobe."

Still the infuriating silence, he sighed....

To say that Sasuke was one of the silent guys on this side of the world won't be too far off, but why the hell was Naruto behaving like that....He knew how to deal with the brash and loud Naruto but the silent Naruto was new, and to say that he didn't like it would be understatement. He was never good at initiating talks and he had never needed those skills to deal with Naruto before..... but..... he tried once more........"Didn't you plant snowdrops here?" he asked caressing a rose bud with his fingers, delicately opening the centre and loosening the base.

Naruto sighed it was hard remaining mad at Uchiha and even harder not to talk when the bastard goes ahead and starts with the small talk himself.

"It was two years ago Sasuke, they wilted."

"Hn" acknowledged Sasuke, at least he responded.

"You didn't tell me it was your birthday" Sasuke sulked like he was the victim here.

"Was it was my fault again?....che geez."

"Hn"

"Don't Hn me you bastard.....say something".

Sasuke treaded his fingers through his hair like trying to find words. "I have been so busy these few months...the project.....it's all been chaotic and then.....you crashed my meeting Dobe! What did you expect?"

'I apologized remember, you prick."

He couldn't defend his actions, they had been uncalled for, he shook his head, so how do you make it right? "I know....but it's just.... it was Naruto...I didn't mean it okay....**You Know It** now can you just forget it already. I'll even treat you to ramen okay....then we can..." but the rest of the sentence was lost when Naruto cut in

"I **Don't Know** Sasuke. **I** **Don't Know Anymore**." He said dejectedly.

"What do you mean ..you seriously think I...." Sasuke questioned darkly.

"Che You were right, let's forget it" Naruto said off-handedly.

Sasuke was not convinced, but he was tired and maybe after this they could just go inside and have some coffee."Hn" 'And 'He'll probably forget it after some ramen.' He thought.

**'Relying on ramen for help, pathetic'** he grimaced.

"Are you done with the roses slow bastard I am hungry"

"Why was Hyugaa here?" he questioned annoyed at the thought of Neji probably waiting for them in the kitchen.

"He was helping me in the garden. The..."

"Why, can't do your own work usurantonkachi?"

"I was just weeding the herb garden, this morning and he offered help....and since I am not really good at it ....' he trailed off.

Sasuke smirked "We all know how much you know of weeding...you practically ruined Ino's garden"

" Don't make fun of me, jerk." Naruto said embarrassed, at the memory. Ino had beaten the shit out of him that day.

Sasuke looked around them, this garden held a lot of memories for them................

**[flashback]**

_**"Why can't I have some roses Sasuke, all I have are tomatoes and herbs you planted."**_

_**"Che Dobe, the last time you got a rose plant you pruned it to death and you do have other flowers"**_

_**"It was an accident and you get to grow tomatoes, but I don't get roses!"**_

Sasuke snorted.

_**"And you know I suck at differentiating the herbs and weeds, so why grow them."**_

_**"Stop complaining and bring over that shovel Naruto"**_ Sasuke ordered.

_**"I am not your servant, Teme!"**_ Naruto yelled.

_**"This is your garden" **_Sasuke reminded him.

_**"Manipulative jerk"**_ Naruto yelled and Sasuke smirked.

.

.

.

.

.

_**"You got me orange rose plants !"**_ Naruto watched the plant awestruck; Sasuke could swear he saw stars in his eyes and the fact that he was the reason was nice, yeah definitely nice.

_**"Tch..."**_ he tried not to smile at the dumbfounded expression of the Dobe.

After giving him a big bear hug Naruto had dragged him into the backyard, and said with a big wide foxy grin _**"Come let's plant them."**_

Sasuke had specially ordered these plants, each currently stood two feet tall with a healthy cluster of roses atop the shrub.....generally coloured roses don't have the original rose fragrance but these one were so special and rare and so fragrant that Naruto seemed intoxicated.

And they had planted them together, Sasuke soiled his blazer that day.....but it was still worth it.

.

.

.

.

They used to work in the garden after, their college hours .....sometimes on weekends.....Naruto's backyard had been a mess when Sasuke first saw it. Even with both of them working on it. It had taken them an year to get the weeds out, the soil tilled, the fence-shrubs cut and the grass under control....They started with some basic flowers, then after a year they started with tomatoes , herbs....and the last addition by Sasuke were the orange roses.....Which Sasuke had brought in the last year of college......They lasted only an year though.

.

.

.

.

_**"KIBA I AM GOING TO KILL YOU, YOU MUTT"**_ The roar ripped through the house.

They were all at Naruto's house for dinner, when they heard Naruto's call for blood....... rushing to the backyard they found Akamaru standing covered in leaves and dirt with a guilty face.....and Naruto mourning for his precious rose plants.

That night Naruto chased Kiba halfway across the town.....yelling about the murder of his precious roses. Sasuke was angry that Kiba gave a bone to Akamaru from dinner and the dog thought the flower bed was a good place to hide it....but they were just flowers. But still he thought Naruto overreacted, when he had told Naruto this..... Naruto had thrown him out of the house yelling _**"You are the biggest jerk I have the pleasure of knowing Sasuke."**_

**[flashbacks end]**

.

.

.

Sasuke stood up from the shrub, the garden had changed a lot since the last time he visited Naruto's house....It was almost after two years he was here.

"Hn"

* * *

They were currently in Naruto's kitchen, and Naruto was blissfully not even looking at him...........Neji was telling Naruto about the city he was currently working in '**Kumogakure'**. Apparently........ the land of clouds, the famous tourist destination held Naruto's complete attention..........Sasuke stood near the refrigerator watching the two with blatant annoyance in his stare...... Neji was narrating the beauty of the largest waterfalls, or how from his office's roof, one can touch clouds, Naruto seemed awestruck.....It was like a salesman selling his goods....and the worst part was the customer was falling for it.

Sasuke shook his head on his own idiocy to think such things, he turned his gaze .....there was a birthday card with roses printed on it, sitting atop the fridge, he picked it up....there was a yell, a crash and the card being ripped out of his hands.....

"How dare you read my mail, jerk" Naruto shouted.

"I was just looking at it, Naruto" Sasuke replied bored.

"Learn your limits Sasuke" Neji glowered.

"Why are you..." Sasuke shouted back

"Sasuke!" Naruto rebuked.

"I am outta here." Sasuke snapped at Naruto.

He yanked open the front door and stepped out, Naruto was near the door.

"Bye." Naruto muttered still not looking at Sasuke.

"Hn." Sasuke shut the door behind him.' He didn't mean to end another of his meeting with Naruto this way but......... 'Damn you Hyugaa' he cursed.

* * *

They were all supposed to meet at the 'Hiruzen club' at Friday evening. And Sasuke was still stuck at the office....he glanced at Suigetsu sitting opposite to him face buried in a file.

"Suigetsu cover up for me, I am late". Sasuke muttered, scrambling the papers to find his car key.

"What? wait Sasuke you need to finish............." suigetsu screeched.

"Leaving already otoutu" Itachi stood on his door looking uninterested.

"Suigetsu will complete......" Sasuke said ignoring suigetsu's background protests.

"Che.." Itachi dismissed him with the wave of his hand. He handed Sasuke a booklet. Sasuke looked at him puzzled and certainly not in the mood for Itachi's antiques.

"Foolish otouotu, that's for your weekend." Itachi said chuckling at Sasuke's expression.

"What....I mean why ?" Sasuke asked suspiciously. Itachi was not supposed to be good, so what was he playing at? By giving him the brochure of one of the best resorts of the country.

"Just take your friends and go, all arrangements have been made"

Sasuke eyes narrowed searching the older Uchiha's eyes 'friends ?' Sasuke thought 'he wants me to take my friends too'.....

"Why ?" he asked again disbelievingly.

"This is more trouble than ......." Itachi cursed.

"Hn."

"Do what you want, and now get out, you are late." He said offhandedly.

Sasuke cursed Itachi and dashed outside in the cold of the night, still clutching the booklet.

"What was that about? Is gifting even normal amongst you UCHIHA'S ?." A baffled Suigetsu asked Itachi.

"Things I do for him are far from normal!" Itachi answered with a shake of head. He flipped open his cell phone pressed 2.

"I still don't think it will work".

"What do you mean you knew I wouldn't be able to convince him?"

"No he did not agree but..."

"'It's Okay' that's all you have to say, Sasuke looked ready to die of shock when I offered him that brochure."

"Eleven."

[A/N In case you were wondering -these are Itachi's dialogues in the conversation on phone, we don't know the receivers dialogues as of now......]

* * *

Hiruzen was owned by Naruto's guardian Sarutobi. It was a nice place, artfully furnished, great music all through the night, a big dancefloor, there were large round couches for groups just near the bar. The sitting area had an old village feel a complete contrast to the ultra modern discothèque. But the place was always too noisy on Friday nights.......

He walked in looking for his group, they were all there on the farthest couch, He was hours late but still Naruto wasn't there. Shikamaru was looking amused for a change, Chouji was eating away everyone's share, Kiba looked nervous, Lee and TenTen were carrying drinks to the table. Before he could reach the table, somebody latched on his arm....

"Sasuke-kun you came!!!"

"Hello, Ino" he greeted the girl, ignoring the painful grasp she had on his arm.

"Come on, come.....guys look what I got here" She showed him off like a rare commodity at hand.

Everyone was a little surprised to see him there...but they chimed in their greetings minus Kiba who asked Ino "Does he even recognise us?"

Ino shot him a glare.

"Not by your face but your smell definitely is awfully familiar, muttboy."

Kiba chuckled and threw an arm over Sasuke's shoulder.... "Good Good Now help me and distract Ino, please!"

"Why ?" Sasuke asked at the strange request.

"You got just thirty seconds chum" Shikamaru murmered, like the effort to speak loud was too much for him to make.

"How can you be so sure 'thirty second'" Kiba mocked him.

"What will happen in 30 seconds?"Sasuke asked.

"He thinks Ino will want me to dance, here infront of all those da...dancers" Kiba answered nervously, saying the words dancer like it was filth.

"We all are witness to the fact that you can't dance to save your life Kiba, Ino never forces you so what changes now?" Sasuke asked annoyed at his silliness.

"Its......." but before Kiba could finish

" Kibaaaaaaa" Ino drawled.

"Shit....." Kiba cursed.

"Come I'll teach you how to dance, if Naruto can dance so well .....then I can make you a dancing pro in no time, come on." She definitely had one too many drinks.

"Ino I don't...."Kiba didn't get to argue.....he was being dragged by his collar towards the dancefloor.

Sasuke's face snapped towards the dance floor, where amongst the crowd of grooving people he saw Naruto dancing with Hinata and Neji with Sakura.

Naruto never danced, this was probably the first time Sasuke had seen him dancing. Whenever they came here or for that matter went anywhere, Naruto never agreed to dance, always making some lame assed excuses. He would just deny and sit at the table with Sasuke. And whenever Sakura or Ino managed to take Sasuke to the dance floor Naruto would just watch them. Sasuke was a good dancer, but he still preferred sitting right next to Naruto, and talking the night away. It was mostly listening to Naruto but it was way better than the being surrounded by girls crawling over each other to have a piece of him.

And here he was grooving to the beats like he has been dancing all his life, handling Hinata like any girl would only dream of......he twirled Hinata and caught her in his arms, releasing her, still holding her hand he continued to lead her, they looked good together. Naruto wearing a blue shirt on light coloured trouser pants, Hinata dressed in a flowing white dress, reaching just past her knees. Moving together they looked absolutely beautiful, blue against lavender, yellow against black , tan against pale....the colours looked beautiful together.

"Whoa! Naruto can dance man". Chouji's remark brought Sasuke out of his daze.

But Sasuke felt infuriated, why the hell had the Dobe never danced before? Lied to him all these years.

"We wouldn't have known had Neji not asked him to dance today"

Sasuke saw red 'Hyugga' he swallowed, Apparently Naruto accepted when Neji asked.....he himself had asked Naruto to try dancing many times but Dobe never agreed, but now.........what hold did Neji have over Naruto to make him do a thing he has denied since always, Sasuke thought with a flinch.

The music changed, to a fast paced number.......Hinata and Sakura moved off the floor............leaving Naruto and Neji to dance together

'Together! What the fuck' Sasuke's gaze narrowed as he stood up angrily, he wanted to drag that backstabbing Dobe here and now. No way in hell was Neji getting to dance with Naruto when he was sitting here. He took a step to collide into Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun you came!!!" she shouted over the music "Let's dance" she pleaded

"Look even Naruto's dancing."

"Hn"

"Come on........please"

"Sakura" he said annoyed.

"Okay" she conceded and let go of him.

When he looked up, he found Naruto standing there.

"You came ?" Naruto asked.

"You were too busy to notice" he spat out still angry.

"Oh that ...." Naruto looked down, pink colouring his cheeks. "How..."he started when Neji inturupted him "Naruto"

Sasuke swore he would have killed hyugga then and there if it had not been for what he spoke next.

"Its time for my flight." Neji said.

"Already?" Naruto asked looking at his watch.

"Yes." Neji replied.

"You sure you don't want me to drop you."

"Yes, Hinata will drop me."

"Okay, then.....Umm"

Neji hugged Naruto and murmured "Think about it, Okay." before releasing him and going over to the couch where everyone was sitting.

After Neji had left, Naruto plopped down next to Sasuke on the couch. For the next hour, everything around him blurred down to Naruto sitting snuggled on his side, Sasuke didn't see Shikamaru sporting a worrying expression, didn't care when Kiba and Ino made out on the dance floor, didn't see Sakura smiling at Naruto, didn't notice Hinata not coming back after dropping Neji, FOR he had Naruto by his side chattering away just like old times, he had missed this, he'll prefer being dead before he admits this aloud but there was no way he was denying it. They didn't talk about Neji or today or about Naruto's b'day.......they talked about every topic that was not serious, that was unimportant and still Sasuke felt irritated.

Kiba interrupted them earning him scowl from Uchiha.

"Why did you bring this brochure with you ?"

Sasuke had completely forgotten about that !

"You are invited to spend the next week at 'The Falls', my treat." He told them.

"You mean the 'THE FALLS'"

"Yes...."

"Of course we all will go." Sakura and Ino shouted in unison.

"Right Boys ?" they asked after a few seconds, daring them to disagree.

"I'll go I've heard the food is great" Chouji said happily.

"If Sakura-chan wants, then I can't say no." Lee declared in his good guy pose.

"Sure darling anything you say" Kiba chipped in.

Shikamaru was looking at Naruto, waiting for him to say something.

"I need a vacation anyways." Naruto decided.

"Okay I'll go" Shikamaru said in a clipped tone.

'what the hell is going on between these two' Sasuke thought with a frown, he couldn't help but feel it was related to Neji.

Tenten couldn't come because she had shows to do for the weekend, she was a radio-jockey after all.

"We'll leave tomorrow evening." Sasuke said.

The two girls squealed.

* * *

"Hinata!" Sakura called into the phone.

"Yes" came a strained reply.

"Why are you panting ?" Sakura asked suspiciously.

"I.....um.....J....Just came R....running to the phone"

"errrr okay , well guess where are we going tommorow?" Sakura asked enthusiastically.

"Where ?"

"The Falls, Sasuke-kuns treat, awesome ne......you coming right?"

"Ermm...No Sakura-chan.....I can't, I...I have things lined up for tomorrow, so...."

"That's sad you sure you can't postpone them" Sakura asked hopefully.

"No, but you guys enjoy, O..Okay."

"erm alright then good night and when I come back I want to know whom were you snogging at this hour of the night ?" she chuckled at Hinata's gasp.

* * *

"They are going." Hinata said.

"Good, one weekend where your friends won't interrupt."

"Yeah" she blushed.

"Now back to................." the rest was said in a language of moans and caresses.

* * *

**Excerpt from next chapter-**

**1**. He felt himself leaning towards those whiskered cheeks, the golden hair falling messily on contrasting tanned skin, the eyes shut close to hide the purest of blue he had ever seen...........................

**2**. "Love is" Sasuke whispered to the air.

"Feeling complete when you are with them" Naruto said.

"Love is" Naruto initiated.

"Needing them to survive" Sasuke finished.

* * *

***REVIEW*** and yes hinata was not with neji, no this is not nejihina.


End file.
